Charlie
Charlie is guest Pygmy introduced in Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies. He looks, for the most part, the same as the normal Pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka, but is slightly crazed and interacts with his environment and other Pygmies rather differently. He is a parody of "Two and a Half Men" star Charlie Sheen. Overview Charlie appears as a crazy Pygmy and has more abilities than his peers. For the most part, he wanders around the island stating many different catchphrases. He comes with a set of 7 idles. How to Summon Him Charlie is summoned like the other Pygmies, by pressing the plus button, and thus you can now have seven Pygmies on your island. If you don't want Charlie to appear on your island when you press the plus button you can toggle him on and off. Capabilities Charlie's normal form is a normal pygmy that has strange eyes and looks crazy, but he can take two other forms. There are a number of sacrifices that don't work for him that ordinarily would kill Pygmies. For example, he will punch away the Meteor with his Torpedo of Truth, he actually likes to have a Monkey on his back, he doesn't need sleep and he hates eating food. Alternate Forms Tiger Pygmy If he is placed next to a Pygmy, Charlie will talk about his Tiger Blood and Adonis DNA, transform into the Tiger Pygmy, and slice the Pygmy in half. Vatican Assassin Warlock He will become the Vatican Assassin Warlock when near a Vampire Pygmy, destroying it, or sometimes when he is near a Pygmy and Storm Clouds are toggled on, summoning Lightning to kill it. Thus, he is the only thing that can kill the Vampire Pygmy, summon lightning, or kill Pygmies in general without very much intervention by the player. Catchprases * "I got tiger blood and Adonis' DNA!" - By placing a pygmy next to Charlie, he turns into Tiger Pygmy * "I'm a High Priest Vatican Assassin Warlock!" - By placing next to Vampire Pygmy or Pygmy under Storm Clouds, turns into Vatican Assassin Warlock * "I’m a total freakin' rock star from Mars." * "Only NORMAL people need sleep" - Change the time of day to night. * "It's on. Bring It!" * "Monkey on my back? Winning on my back!" - Drop a monkey on top of him * "I have one speed, one gear, GO" * "WINNING!!!!" - When flicked off the island * "You can't handle Charlie!" - Dropping a shark on his head * "Dying, it's for fools." * "Eating, it's for trolls." - Feed him food (he throws it away) * "Double Rainbow? Double WINNING!" - Double Rainbow drawn in the sky * "Am I bipolar? I'm bi-winning. I win here and I win there. Now what?" - Sprouts two heads, does this catchphrase randomly * "I'm the great torpedo of truth!" - Attempting to drop the meteor on his head. * "You borrow my brain for 5 seconds, you'll be like 'DUDE, CAN'T HANDLE IT!'." - Dropping a Half Pygmy on his head. Normally, the Pygmy below will be enveloped and the Pygmy above will take the other's place, but Charlie will make the Pygmy above shoot off into the sky like a rocket. Trivia *He is the first guest Pygmy in the Pocket God World. *He is the first Pygmy to parody a pop-culture figure (besides the Double Rainbow parodying a pop-culture video, and Laser Shark , which is a reference from a movie.) *He can take on more forms than other Pygmies *Whenever a shark is placed on its head, he will rocket it into the sky, thus being the only way to kill the shark other than gravity. *According to himself Charlie is from mars. Category:Global Interactions Category:Pygmies